1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to transmission of information using electromagnetic energy and more particularly to a method and apparatus whereby a plurality of additional electromagnetic carrier signals can be generated from a single fixed reference carrier frequency, and where the new carrier signals thereafter repetitively change frequency at respective different linear rates.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, information such as voice, music, data, etc. can be transmitted using electromagnetic energy by modulating a carrier with the information to be transmitted. At the receiver end, the carrier is demodulated and the information is retrieved. The techniques used for modulating a carrier are well known and include, for example, amplitude modulation(AM), frequency modulation(FM), phase modulation(PM), and by selectively coding digital pulses, typical binary digital pulses, in a particular sequence. These are but a few examples; however, what is significant is the manner in which the carrier frequency or channel is utilized, namely, that once the carrier frequency or channel is selected, and for example fixed in frequency, a receiver must be tuned to the same carrier frequency or channel in order to extract information which has been impressed on the carrier at the transmitter end.